Camp
by BlurglesmurfKlaine
Summary: Blaine and Kurt meet at Dalton Summer Academy for Boys... a "straight camp". and even though theyre being told that what theyre feeling is wrong, they cant help but fall for each other. AU. mild to moderate use of strong lanuage. On Hiatus


Blaine walked through the doors of Dalton Summer Academy For Boys. The name sounded and looked so formal for a place that was going to put him through hell for six weeks. This was Blaine's third year returning, so when his parents dropped him off, claiming that they loved him, he already knew where to go. He headed down the stairs to the lunchroom where orientation would be held. Suddenly a hand tapped his shoulder and he spun around to face a boy with the most vibrant blue eyes and softest porcelain face.

Kurt was following the crowd of boys, unsure of where to go. This Dalton place was huge compared to McKinley. Kurt saw someone a few feet in front of him and decided to ask him what was going on. Kurt tapped this strangers shoulder and when he was his face he was taken aback by his neatly gelled hair, olive skin, and especially those sincere hazel eyes.

"I uh, where is everyone going?" this glasz eyed stranger asked Blaine.

Blaine waited a few seconds before he remembered how to breathe, as he was drowning in the sea of blue eyes. "Oh! Um, hi... They're all headed to the lunchroom for orientation."

"Hmm," said the glasz eyed boy. "They didn't mention that in the pamphlet..."

"Yeah, well, there's a lot they don't mention in the pamphlet." Blaine spat with a disgusted expression. His expression softened. "I'm Blaine, by the way, Blaine Anderson." he extended his hand in a polite manner.

"Kurt Hummel," replied the glasz eyed boy, shaking Blaine's hand.

"Come on I know a short cut," said Blaine leading Kurt through a deserted hallway.

They finally reached the door to the lunchroom and walked in. Blaine led them to a group of boys and sat down.

"Warblers, I'd like you to meet Kurt Hummel." Blaine said. "Kurt this is David, Wes, Nick, Thad, and Jeff. We're the Warblers, an a Capella group. We met freshman year after we all tee-peed the gym together. We've been best friends ever since, and we all joined the glee club at our school, hence the Warblers."

Kurt knew something was up so he just spoke his mind. "Not all of you are gay though."

"No, were not," said Thad with a laugh. "but the counsellors don't know that." the boys burst out laughing at that comment.

"Yeah, we are all just here mostly for Blaine and to cause total chaos." said Wes coolly while sipping his hot chocolate.

Kurt had a confused expression on his face. Blaine sighed. "Well, you're bound to find out eventually so I guess I'll just tell you. My so called parents sent me here two years ago when I first came out to them. I had already told these wackos over here and when they found out my parents were sending me here, they decided to join me and have a little fun. This is all our third year coming back."

"Wow. And HOW exactly do you all hide this from your parents?" asked Kurt.

"We don't" said David. "all our parents are cool with it." Kurt just sat there, stunned. Suddenly there was a squeal of feedback from a mic, and a proper hoarse voice came on the speakers.

"Hello? Test test testing. 1 2 3 testing. Well, ahem. My name is Mrs. Imelda. As you all know, you are all here for one reason." the room grew silent. "there is something wrong with each and every one of you." Blaine caught Kurt flinching at the remark. "Your ways are not natural and you are here to learn the proper way of life. For six weeks, you will learn what is right from wrong an-"

She was abruptly cut off by the Warblers shouting/singing Kiss's "Rocket Ride". At first the room was silent except for the singing. Some were desperately holing back hysterical laughter, while others were just stunned and appalled.

"EVERYBODY AT THAT TABLE IN MY OFFICE NOW!" shouted Mrs. Imelda.

The boys obediently followed orders, walking in single file with their left hand behind their backs and their left finger held up to their lips in 'shh' position. They were all obviously mocking her. Kurt was at that table, but he had no idea whether he was supposed to follow or not. He decided to follow rather than risking getting into trouble with the counsellor, but he didn't follow on the Warblers mock obedience.

They finally reached her office. Her office was austerely decorated and everything was two colors. Deep red with gold trimming. It was dark and smelled heavily of dirty cigars. Kurt was trying desperately not to make a face at the acrid smell, to no avail.

Mrs. Imelda was tall, thin, pale skinned, and wore a navy business skirt with a matching blazer. She had thin rimmed red glassed that were shaped like sideways teardrops, curving up slightly towards the outfacing side. She had a hooked nose and serious face.

Blaine and Wes were sitting in the two chairs while the rest of the Warblers stood behind them. They both were leaning back comfortably in their chairs with their legs crossed at the thighs.

"Boys, boys, boys." she said shaking her head.

"That's what he said." remarked Jeff. The Warblers with the exception of Kurt who desperately wanted to burst out laughing, but didn't for the sake of being polite, had all burst out laughing at this remark.

Mrs. Imelda seemed unfazed by this. "When will you learn to retreat from your oppressed way of life? When will you learn that your sinning ways are evil? When will you learn?" she had a smile on her face that said 'I want to help you,' but her eyes said 'you disgust me.' Kurt knew from a lot of life experience that the eyes were the mirror to the soul. And she really hated everyone in that room that she thought was gay.

"When will YOU learn, Mrs. Imelda, that no matter how hard you try" Blaine was leaning forwards in his chair towards Mrs. Imelda. "That no matter how hard you try," Blaine was gritting his teeth. "that you will NEVER change us."

Imelda sighed. "Oh, mister Anderson. Why do you persist? You will see... Eventually you and your sins will not persist and God will prevail..." she said with that horrid smile. "Now you faggots get out of my office."

The Warblers began filing out the door, with Blaine second to last, in front of Kurt. He stopped at the doorway, putting his hand on the edge and looking back at Mrs. Imelda. "You know, Melda, the uniforms probably weren't such a good idea. Some of the guys here can get kinda... Kinky." and with that snide remark, he winked at her and walked out, an uncomfortable Kurt following.

XXX

"Welcome!" exclaimed Wes. "To our humble abode! Technically one of the counselors is supposed to place you in a dorm, but they don't fuck with us since that whole ketchup incident last year. And since we've decided to take you under our wing, you are officially un-fuckable!"

"You'll learn to get used to the way Wes... words things." said Blaine rolling his eyes.

"Um, thanks guys I guess." Kurt said shyly, dropping his stuff on the floor.

"You can take that bed next to Blaines as everybody else has dibs on the other beds." said Wes. "Yeah, don't ask how we managed to get the choir room as our dorm or how we managed to get five extra beds. It ties in with the whole ketchup incident."

Blaine just shook his head, smiled at the memories, and gave Kurt a look that said, 'don't ask.' "Well, Kurt Hummel, welcome to Dalton. You're in for one Hell of a summer."

Only time would prove Blaine to be extremely right about that.

XXX

A/N: soo… that was the first chapter and sorry for it being so short, but I have big plans for the future of this story. Reviews are love!


End file.
